Trigger Happy
by mordansull
Summary: Just a story about Coco and Velvet and their two daughters. Warning: lots of shenanigans.


So I recently was telling my friend ( whom has also watched RWBY) about the lack of crosshares fanfiction out there, which is understandable, considering how little screentime the two have had... But my friend was like "Why don't you just write one yourself?" and I was like "you know what? I will!" and I have come thus far.

This is my first fanfiction on here, so bear with me if it starts out a little...rocky, it'll get better, I swear.

Also I own nothing except for my ocs. Rwby and the characters are the creations of Rooster Teeth and our dear friend Monty.

Enjoy

When I was a child my mother would often sit me down and tell me the same thing. She would take my little hands in her own and ask me, "Velvet, what do you think is the most honorable title?" and dispite already knowing the answer, I would shrug. "Some might say it is 'doctor' or 'captin' or 'professor'," she would then smile and touch my cheek, "but the most honorable title of all is 'parent'. Can you promise me something? Can you promise me that someday, when you're big and strong, build your own family? One for you to protect and cherish?" I would always eagerly nod.

"I promise!"

"OOF!"

I was jostled out of my sleep by both the rough jarring of the bed and the sound of the air being forcefully expelled from my wife's lungs. I cracked open my eyes to find my five-year-old daughter sitting on Coco's chest. The little girl had a pirate hat atop her head and a foam pirate sword in her hand. She had the sword pionted at her mother's nose shouting "HARRG!"

"Mel, honey, you've really got to stop trying to take your mama prisoner this early in the morning." I chided, despite laughing at how this has pretty much become our morning routine since she saw that one pirate movie.

"But, Mommy! She's the only one who knows where I can find Pandora's socks!"

"Don't you mean Pandora's box?" Corrected her sister, who slipped into bed next to me.

"Val what are you doing!? You were supposed to grab the map while I had them distracted! I even let you have the parrot this time!" She said, pointing to the stuffed bird her sister was clutching to her chest.

"He doesn't want to be a pirate, he wants to be a chef."

"HOW CAN HE BE A CHEF WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN HOLD A SPOON!?"

I laugh and look over to Coco, who sports a mischevious grin. She quickly threw her arms around the little girl, pinning her arms to her side.

"Haha! It is I, Yomama, the guardian of Pandora's socks! I have reason to believe that you cannot handle the responsibility that comes with such powerful garments!" She shouts over the squeals and grunts of her struggling child.

My wife then flops down on the bed once more, with our daughter still in her imprisoning, but still gentle, embrace. Eventually Mel tuckers herself out and gives into the snuggles with a disgruntled 'huff'. I laugh and brush the bangs out of her eyes, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

Growing up, I had always heard from parents that 'haning kids will change your life forever'. Whether they meant for better or for worse: well that all depended on the person. What I wasn't told, however, was that my kids would instantly become my life. Time to just myself is extremely hard to come by, nowadays; and getting time for just Coco and myself is nearly and impossible feat. Pretty much the only way my spouse and I could get intimate is by dropping the twins off with their Aunt Blake (that woman is a saint).

Don't get me wrong, I'm not by any means complaining. It's moments like these, cuddling with the three people I love the most, that reminds me just how glad I am to be alive.

I let out a content sigh before nestling my chin under Coco's and closing my eyes. Durring, cold winter mornings, there is nothing I love more that cuddling. Loving up to my family is always super warm, always super soft, and-

"Ow! Stop moving so much, Mel, you're pulling my hair!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

And always short-lived.

With a sigh and a stretch I sit up. "Any requests for breakfast?" I ask, looking down at my small family of three.

"BACON!" Was Mel's immediate responce (as always).

I smile and fake a thoughtful expression. "You make a compelling argument, my dear. However, we can't have JUST bacon for breakfast. Val, what do you think?"

"CAKE!" The two little girls giggle.

"Oh, now you two are just being silly." I laugh and look over at my spouce "Any imput from you, Love?" The woman thinks for a moment.

"Coffee!"

So, what did you think? Did your eyeballs bleed? I hope not 'cause I'm not done! HAHA! I'm planning on having the first couple chapters just being a feel-good story with just different scenarios, but then have it progress into having an actually plot. I'm not too sure yet. Well, I'm always, always open to constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it, actually. Also if ya'll wanna send me in a request for the topic of the next chapter, feel free to send me a prompt! 'Till next time!


End file.
